Princess of the wizarding world
by E.J plays
Summary: In a world where magic and witchcraft is normal and people without magic are strange. A young girl will embark on the strangest experiences of her life.
1. Chapter 1

In a world where magic and witchcraft is normal and people without magic are strange. A young girl will embark on the strangest experiences of her life.

**Chapter 1:**

I was on a platform full of young people saying goodbyes to their family. I was alone, I had to come on my own as muggles can't come on this platform. My mother and father are muggles and I am the only witch in my family. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. James potter, the only other magical being I knew, was standing behind me. He was with his mother but i couldn't see his father anywhere. " Hey how was the journey here then newbie."

He asked in a stupid baby voice.

" Fine. So how are you doing prongs?"

" fine thanks." He sounded upset for some odd reason. Then a boy with long hair walked up too us.

" So, who is this?" I didn't recognise the boy. He was talking to James which was strange as James didn't know any other wizards either. " Oh Lilly this is a new friend I made, this is Sirius Black." At once I recognised his last name, his family tree is so big it made it into a history of magic. That is one of my text books I got from florish and blots. " So you are the famous muggle born Lilly then."

" Well I am not famous but yes I am a muggle born called Lilly. Why did James tell you about me?"

" No you are in every magical book made about unusual events."

I was shocked, all this time James never told me I was famous!

**Chapter 2:**

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" I was yelling at him. We were on the hogwarts express in our own compartment. " listen please Lilly ... I ...I"

"Save your breath Potter. I don't want your pity!"

I rummaged in my trunk and found it. My copy of a history of magic, I flicked through it until I found it. My name was engraved in red ink on the top of the page.

**Lilly Evans**

A young muggle born girl was born on 9th may 1957 not to know that she would one day have to claim her place as the princess of the wizarding world. Only 3 months old and already has fate as her middle name. She must do this otherwise the all powerful dark wizard Xie Neanderthal will be unleashed once again.

" I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to have all the pressure on you as it is your first day at hogwarts."

" Save your breath Potter. I can't believe you didn't tell me. I don't even have wizarding ancestry and I am destined to be a princess"

I can never forgive James for what he did to me. It changed me for the rest of my life as you will soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2

In a world where magic and witchcraft is normal and people without magic are strange. A young girl will embark on the strangest experiences of her life.

**Chapter 1:**

I was on a platform full of young people saying goodbyes to their family. I was alone, I had to come on my own as muggles can't come on this platform. My mother and father are muggles and I am the only witch in my family. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. James potter, the only other magical being I knew, was standing behind me. He was with his mother but i couldn't see his father anywhere. " Hey how was the journey here then newbie."

He asked in a stupid baby voice.

" Fine. So how are you doing prongs?"

" fine thanks." He sounded upset for some odd reason. Then a boy with long hair walked up too us.

" So, who is this?" I didn't recognise the boy. He was talking to James which was strange as James didn't know any other wizards either. " Oh Lilly this is a new friend I made, this is Sirius Black." At once I recognised his last name, his family tree is so big it made it into a history of magic. That is one of my text books I got from florish and blots. " So you are the famous muggle born Lilly then."

" Well I am not famous but yes I am a muggle born called Lilly. Why did James tell you about me?"

" No you are in every magical book made about unusual events."

I was shocked, all this time James never told me I was famous!

**Chapter 2:**

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" I was yelling at him. We were on the hogwarts express in our own compartment. " listen please Lilly ... I ...I"

"Save your breath Potter. I don't want your pity!"

I rummaged in my trunk and found it. My copy of a history of magic, I flicked through it until I found it. My name was engraved in red ink on the top of the page.

**Lilly Evans**

A young muggle born girl was born on 9th may 1957 not to know that she would one day have to claim her place as the princess of the wizarding world. Only 3 months old and already has fate as her middle name. She must do this otherwise the all powerful dark wizard Xie Neanderthal will be unleashed once again.

" I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to have all the pressure on you as it is your first day at hogwarts."

" Save your breath Potter. I can't believe you didn't tell me. I don't even have wizarding ancestry and I am destined to be a princess"

I can never forgive James for what he did to me. It changed me for the rest of my life as you will soon find out.


End file.
